A Comedy of Errors
by Rosekiller97
Summary: What happens when you throw in a lot of romance into the workings of the CID.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good fine morning that day. The scene takes place in our very own place since 15 years, THE CID BUREAU. Our respected officers were on their duty, for that matter "so called duty".

Vivek: Aree , Sachin sir, aap itna sharma kyun rahe ho? Aur baar baar yeh mobile mein kya dekh rahe hoon?

Sachin: (lost in own beautiful thoughts, and *blushes*, of course) Mein who Ka- (Well, a sudden TING-TONG in his head. It's Vivek! And he was about to speak out his girlfriend's name!) Matlab….. Ka –Ka- kauwe ke bare mein soch raha tha. Haan, kauwa! (trying to convince Vivek and himself too) Kauwa, kauwa hi hai!

Vivek: (in a mischievous tone) Sir ! Kuch baatein chupaye nahi chupte : Ek hai khoon aur dusra hai pyaar!

Sachin: Haan! (lost again, till he realizes for the second time) Na- Nahi... aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Vivek: (naughtiness personified) Sir, aap yahi chupa rahe hai na ki aapko Kajal se pyaar ho gaya hai?

Sachin felt it's enough, so he should reveal now.

Sachin: To tumhe pata chal hi gaya!

Vivek : Haan sir! (proudly)  
Sachin: Achcha Vivek! Tum mujhe yeh baar baar sir mat bulao please! Hum log itne achche dost hai aur sir? Bara awkward lagta hai sunne main.

Vivek : Thik hai " Sachin!" Waise yeh sab hua kab?

Sachin : Pata nahi kab ho gaya ! Waise tumhe Tasha se kaise pyaar hua tha?

Vivek : Pyaar! (Oh! Such a beautiful question) Pehli baar jab use dekha tabhi pyaar ho gaya tha.

Sachin: Achcha? Toh phir mujhe kaise hua hoga? (questions himself)

Vivek was about to open his mouth when Daya entered the bureau. The two stood up to wish their senior.

Sachin and Vivek : Good morning sir!

Daya smelt something fishy in the wish. He observed the naughty smiles on their pretty faces.

Daya: Haan! Good morning! (after a pause) Waise tum dono itne muskura kyun rahe ho?

Sachin did not want to make the same mistake and finally gave up before Daya, so he tried to divert his mind.

Sachin: Daya sir, woh... (took some time to think) Woh... doctor ne kaha hai haste raho!  
Vivek: (joined him in the lie) Haan Daya sir! Woh... hansna sehat ke liye achcha hota hai na, bas isiliye!

Daya : Hmmm... (he knew they lied, but kept quiet) Waise Abhijeet ko kahi dekha hai?

Vivek: Sir, aaj?

Daya: (serious) : Haan! Woh abhi tak nahi aaya?

Freddy almost breaks the door and jumps in.

Freddy : Sir ! Sir! Mein aa gaya!

Daya : Haan toh? (confused)

Freddy : ( in his funny voice) Sir who mujhe laga ki aap meri baat kar rahe hai.

Daya : Woh kyun ?

Freddy: Sir who mein har din late aata hun na. . . . Isiliye mujhe laga aap meri baat kar rahe hai.

Daya : (he tried not to smile, but couldn't help) Achcha hai aaj jaldi aa gaye! Ab apna kaam karoon. Waise aaj achanak itna jaldi? Kyun? (expecting some funny answer)

Freddy kept quiet and thought of what he should say. Vivek made his work easier by guess work.  
Vivek : Sir mujhe lagta hai ki shayad kal Freddy sir ke wife raat ko bartan saaf karvayen honge aur sone nahi diya hoga, aur achanak Freddy sir ko atma dikh gayi hogi... toh unhe nind hi nahi aayi.

Everyone breaks into laughter. Well, Freddy dear still kept quiet till he rose with a blow at Vivek.

Freddy : Are Vivek ! Tu hamesha mere jindagi mein aag kyun lagata rehta hai? Haan?

Daya : Freddy itna gussa kyun ho rahe hoon? . . . . (smiling) Aisa sach mein hua tha kya?

Freddy : Haan! (Oops! He spoke out) Matlab nahi! aisa nahi hua tha sir! (trying to change his answer)

Everyone starts laughing again.

At that very moment, Kajal and Tasha entered together, looked at their boyfriends and waved. When Sachin and Vivek saw that, they started behaving like kids and waved back. Daya noticed the whole incident very carefully.

Daya : Kya ho raha hai?

Kajal, Tasha, Sachin and Vivek: (together) Kuch nahi sir!  
And before Daya could speak, ACP sir entered.

ACP: Kya kuch nahi ho raha hai? Daya... kya hua?

Daya : Sir woh... (the four looked at Daya, their eyes looking as if they were asking for mercy) Nahi sir kuch nai!

ACP: Tum bhi bol rahe hoon kuch nahi? Achcha Abhijeet kaha hai?

Daya : Are haan sir! Mein bhi Abhijeet ko hi dhund raha hun!

ACP : Bari ajeeb baat hain! Woh toh sabse pehle aata hai na?

Daya : Wahi toh sir!

Everyone takes a minute to think where Abhijeet could be... and of course, only two words.

Everyone together : FORENSIC LAB?

ACP : Are haan! Is jagah ko chor ke woh aur kaha ja sakta hai! Chalo forensic lab!

ACP sir leaves hurriedly, followed by his anxious team.

Where is Abhijeet? Will the team succeed in finding him? Where will he be? To know, wait for the next part ^_^

A/N : This is my first story on Fan Fiction. I hope you all like it. Sorry, I wont be able to update my story regularly till my board examinations end. Please review and help me to improve. :')


	2. Chapter 2

The next scene takes place in the forensic lab. Dr. Tarika and were busy with their work. Tarika was working with the colourful chemicals on her desk and was standing near the dead body, with the big magnifying glass in his the question is, where' s Abhijeet?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of Course near Tarika :D Well, actually irritating her. That poor girl tried her best to concentrate but abhijeet went on disturbing her.

They were talking to each other in whispers:

Abhijeet: Tarika!

Tarika ignored the call.

Abhijeet: Tarika! Suno na!

She tried her best not to listen.

Abhijeet: Aree, suno na taru!

She got more irritated.

Abhijeet: Darling, baat to suno (in his too-good cute voice)

Tarika lost her temper and accidentally shouted in the silent lab.

Tarika : Kya hai? (in her too-good angry voice)

Dr. Salunke gets annoyed at this abnormal behavior and shoots a look at Tarika. Tarika looked back at the Doc with shameful eyes and again got into work. Salunkhe felt better and started his work again.

Tarika ( again in whispers) : Kya hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Tarika,Tum suno na plzzz !

Tarika : Nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna ,Tumhari galti hai!

Abhijeet : Aree, kaunsi galti yaar? Acha OK, I am sorry!

Tarika: Tum jaao yahan se!

Abhijeet: Lekin/(Tarika cuts in)

Tarika : Tum jaao na yahan se please!

Abhijeet : Acha thik hai. Pehle tum bolo aaj tum mere saath bahar jaayogi ya nahi?

Tarika : Nahi!

Abhijeet : Toh mein bhi yahan se nahi jaayunga!

Tarika : Toh mat jaao! Mera dimag aur kharab karo! (she moves forward to take some chemical)

Abhijeet: (follows her) par maine kuch nahi kiya Tarika!

-CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!-

Something broke…!

Tarika : Lo kar diya na tumne! Abhijeet, tumne yeh test tube bhi tor diya!

Abhijeet : Bas paanch hi to tore hai na!

Tarika : Bas paanch? Panch bohut hote Abhijeet, hai ab tum jaao!

Abhijeet :tar/(Salunkhe gets irritated and cuts in)

Salunkhe: ooofffff!...

He keeps his magnifying glass on the table very rudely. That sound made Abhirika almost shiver. Tarika and Abhijeet looked at the angry Doc. Salunkhe starts moving near Abhijeet and looked at him with an evil look. Abhijeet felt a bit strange.

Fighting scene:

Abhijeet : Kya hai?

Salunkhe avoided to speak while walking.

Abhijeet : Aree kya hai bolo na!

Salunkhe : (and he finally reached)Kuch nahi! Tarika, yahan aayo! (Ordered her)

Abhijeet : k….k…k… kyun?... Kyun jayegi who aapke pass?/

Salunkhe : Kyunki main uska boss hun….!/

Abhijeet : aur mein uska.. (thinks what should he say)/

Tarika : Uska?

Abhijeet : Uska…./

Salunkhe : hahahaha…/

Abhijeet : Ye!... Chup reh! /

Salunkhe : Tarika!... Tumhari naukri to gayi!.../

Tarika : nahi sir please….!/

Abhijeet : Haan…. Matlab nahi!... Aap aisa kaise kar sakte hoon?/

Salunkhe :toh tum yahan se 's it!(loudly)

At that lucky moment our cid team enters…

Acp : kya ho raha hai salunkhe?

Salukhe : achcha hua tum aa gaye!

Acp : aree( with a big smile in his face) pehli baar mere aane pe khush hua hai?

Salukhe : haan!... Plz tum apne is officer ko yahan se lekar jaao…warna Tarika ki naukri to gayi!/

Daya : are nahi sir….aisa kyun?/

Abhijeet : (serious)…. Tumhe Tarika ki itni chinta kyun?/

Daya : Yeh kya keh rahe hoon tum Abhijeet?... Tumhari chinta meri chinta…. :)/

Abhijeet : To maine kab kaha ki mujhe chinta hai?/

Tarika (serious) : Tumhe meri chinta nahi hai Abhijeet…..!/

Abhijeet : Maine aisa kab kaha?/

Daya : Abhi toh kaha! (trying to add more spice into the confusion)/

Abhijeet gets confused.

Tarika : I hate u!/

Abhijeet : (thoroughly confused) To tumne kab kaha I love you!?/

Daya : Haan./

Tarika : yeh kya keh rahe hoon tum?/

Abhijeet : kaun kya keh raha hai?/

Daya : haan wahi/

Abhijeet : Ek minute Daya!... Tum thori der ke lie chup raho!/

Daya : maine kab kuch kaha!/

Abhijeet : haan haan thik hai!/

Acp : are chup raho tum sab!(Angry)

Acp : Salunkhe! Tu bata yahan kya ho raha hai?

Salunkhe : laash/

Acp : are laash ke bare mein nahi…./

Salunkhe …:ooooooooooooohhhh! I see, toh tum (trying to control his laughter) Tum is pagal aashik ke bare mein baat kar rahe hoon?/

Abhijeet: pagal aashik? Mein nahi hun!/

Daya : Tum aashik nahi hoon? (again trying to confuse)/

Abhijeet : Nahi! Haan! Matlab pagal nahi hun na!/

Daya : Acha acha! Toh tum/

Abhijeet : Tum phirse shuru ho gaye?/

Daya : ok ok/

Acp : chup raho tum sab! Warna sabki naukri le lunga!/

Everyone together: Aaarrreee! Nahi nahi Sir!

Acp : Toh bol salunkhe ?

Salukhe : Tum please aapne is officer ko yahan se lekar jaao! Yeh hame koi bhi kaam nahi karne de raha hai!

Acp : Kyun abhijeet? Tum in logo ko disturb kyun kar rahe hoon?

Abhijeet : Nahi sir, mein to bas apna duty nibha raha tha!

Acp : Kaisi duty?

Abhijeet : Apni ruthi hui girlfriend ko manane ki duty!

Acp : kya keh rahe hoon? Tumhare juniors bhi yahi hai! Woh kya sikhenge?

Daya : Ab sikhne ko baki kya hai? Ek se barke ek hai sab!

Sachin : Sir ! Aap aisa kyun keh rahe hai? Hamari to jawani hai!

Abhijeet : Acha? To hum log budhe ho gaye hai?

Sachin : Nahi nahi Sir. Bilkul nahi!

Acp (enough now feeling): Hum ise leke jaate hai! Tu laash ke bare mein bol!

Salunkhe : Haan to suno! (and tells about the dead body)

Acp : tthik hai! Abhijeet, chalo hamare saath!

Salunkhe : haan haan jao!

Acp : haan ! Toh leke ja rahe hai na!

Salunkhe : haan toh jaao na!

Acp : chalo Abhijeet!

Abhijeet : sir!/

Acp : Chalo!

Abhijeet : ok sir!(and makes faces to Dr. Salunkhe while coming out)

What's the problem between Abhirika? What made Abhijeet to get up so early and rush to the Forensic lab? Wait for the next part to know ^_^

A/N : '/' means- the next speaker cuts in. As it a scene of arguments and confusion I have tried to emphasize the dialogues by '/'. It means fast reply. :)

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks for your reviews. I thought to stop the story, at least for few days, but everyone's reviews encouraged me and i got into my works. Thanks a lot :)

CID gets into work.

Now this scene takes place in the CID Bureau. ACP sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek and Tasha are seated at their respective places. ACP sir and Daya are discussing about the case. Vivek and Tasha are having a nice romantic talk by text messages.

Abhijeet occupied one of the corners of the bureau and was looking tensed. Daya, on noticing his Best Friend like that, came up to talk to him.

Daya: Abhijeet, baat kya hai?

Abhijeet: Yaar woh…/(Tarika enters)

Tarika: Sir !(to ACP)

Abhijeet stood up hurriedly and expected Tarika to speak to him, or at least smile at him.

His gaze was fixed on Tarika.

Tarika: Sir! …Yeh rahi reports! (handing the file to ACP.)

ACP: Thik hai….. Hum log jane hi wale the.

Tarika: Koi zarurat nahi sir… Next time se phone kar dijiyega ….Hum mein se koi ek aake reports de jayega…./

Abhijeet: haan mein phone/(she purposely spoke in a harsh manner)

Tarika: Phone aap hi kijiyega sir… koi aur na kare…(to ACP)

Tarika left form there.

Abhijeet: (to ACP) Excuse me sir….. (And he leaves too)

Daya: Lagta hai sir….Kuch garbar hai!

ACP: Hmm…. Garbar toh hai…. Pata nahi khooni kaha hai?

Daya:sir… (he was talking about Abhijeet and ACP sir replied for the case XD )

ACP: kya hua?

Daya: nahi sir kuch nahi.

…

The next scene takes place in the Forensic Lab's store room. Different colour chemicals occupied the shelves. Some were mild, and some highly dangerous. Tarika stood there looking for something. And at that pretty moment, Abhijeet entered to add more colour, Colour of romance:P

Abhijeet: Tarika!

Tarika turns back as she hears a known voice.

Tarika: Abhijeet !... Tum?... Tum phirse aa gaye!

Abhijeet:(with his too-good cute face, as always) Tarika I am sorry na …. Mujhe maaf kar doon…!

Tarika: (angry) yeh koi pehli baar toh hai nahi… Pehle bhi tumne aaisa hi kiya!

Abhijeet: Ab aur kabhi bhi nahi hoga Jaan.

Tarika: Tum hamesha hi aisa kehte hoon!

She turned around and got into her work. Abhijeet? He too got into his work XD. He clutched one of her hands and pulled her towards him, softly, so that it doesn't hurt her. Well, that was an awesome-awkward moment for her. Both looked into each other's eyes. Abhijeet looked confident and she blushed all while. After all, every little touch of a guy, that is her lover, is always special for girls.

Abhijeet looked deep into her eyes and finally spoke up: Ab bhi maaf nahi karogi?

Tarika: (blushing) nahi….

Abhijeet knew all tricks, it seemed. He softly, very softly, placed his hand on her waist and pulled her with a little jerk. She placed her hands on the Sr. Inspectors chest so as to avoid falling. As per to that 'touch' matter, Tarika was almost dead in his arms. She couldn't look into his eyes any further. Blushes occupied her whole face. Again there was a moment of awkward- awesome silence. I think guys don't have much difficulty in speaking, and that also, when he's convincing his beloved.

Abhijeeet: Ab maaf karogi…..?

Tarika: Mm hmm ( shaking her little head)

Abhijeet: ( mischievously ) Acha ?

And pulled her closer, by her waist. Their lips were only few inches far. Tarika turned her head here and there as she didn't want to ruin her lipstick at that time of the morning. Both started taking deep breaths. What else can they do? Yes they can, But in the store room?:P

Back to story, our sweet doc felt Abhi's face, or rather his lips approaching at a very smooth speed. She gathered some courage and dared to open her mouth.

Tarika: (very nervous) Abhijeet!... tum/

Well, she was still in mood but suddenly stopped talking. Abhijeet felt something strange about this silence. It was not the same one which had occupied the room for last five minutes, approximately.

Abhijeet: (surprised) Kya hua?... Toh maaf kar diya?

Tarika felt it was better not to speak. She had her shameful eyes fixed on someone who stood at the door. Still "STRANGE" according to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: hua kya hai? (he asked again)

Tarika looked at abhijeet for a second, moved him aside, took her required chemicals, and rushed out of that colorful room. Abhijeet followed Tarika's gaze while she was leaving. He turned back to see what the matter was.

Abhijeet:(OK, now he too had his eyes widened) Aree…?...TUM…..D..D…D…D..Daya…

Daya: Ji haan…. Main…..!

Abhijeet: Tum achanak kaise aa gaye?

Daya: Kyun nahi aana chahiye tha?

Abhijeet: m..m…m…m… maine aisa kab kaha…?

Daya: kya ho raha tha?

Abhijeet: k…k.. kya ku… kuch bhi toh nahi (shaking his head to and fro like a pendulum)

Daya: acha?!

Abhjeet:… Haan…. Kuch nahi!

Daya looked at Abhijeet and kept on smiling.

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: Aabbhhiijeet!... wahi toh mein bhi puch raha hun hua kya hai?

Abhijeet : Aree yaar…. Woh…Tarika ko mana raha tha…

Daya: Abhijeet , Tarika tumse itna gussa kyun hai?... Ki tumhe naye naye tarike dhund ne par rahe hai Tarika ko manane ke liye?

Abhijeet: are yaar…. Kya batau….

Daya: toh bataoge tab na pata chalega…

Daya's phone rings.

Daya: ji sir…. Ji abhi aaye!

Daya: chalo Abhijeet…. ACP sir bula rahe hai!

…

**In a restaurant**

Daya: Lo case solve ho gaya….. ab batao!

Abhijeet: Larkiyan itni choti choti baton pe itna gussa kyun hoti hai pata nahi!

Daya: sach kaha!

Abhijeet: haan….. par tumhe kaise pata?

Daya: ahem …. Ahem…. Woh…woh…..

Abhijeet: kya hua… ?

Daya's phone rings….. but he doesn't picks it up.

Daya: woh….. ab maine kabhi larki nahi patai hai kya?!

Abhijeet: haan, so toh hai….. lekin aise reply kar rahe hoo ki jaise kal bhi koi ruth gayi thi..

Daya's phone rings again but he again disconnects it.

Daya: Aree yaar!... choro na yeh sab….toh bolo kya hua?

Abhijeet: Aree haan! Kal maine promise kiya tha Tarika ko, ki mein use bahar ghumane le jaaunga.

Daya: Toh achi baat hai na!?

Abhijeet: phir kya hua who toh suno….mein jaa nahi paya!

Daya: kyun?

Abhijeet: Yaad karo hum log kaha the kal?

Daya: Hum log disco gaye the ek drug dealer ko pakarne/(abhijeet cuts in)

Abhijeet: Wahi toh….Tarika saj-dhaj ke baithi thi… jab raat ko maine phone kiya sorry bolne ke liye toh pata nahi use kaise pata chala ki mein itne der Disco mein tha?

Daya couldn't control laughing to himself, anyways he did.

Daya(in his mind) : OH MY GOD! Aag toh maine hi lagayi thi.

FLASH BACK:

Lights flashed form here to there. Music was loud enough to rupture ear drums. And yes, this was the disco they were talking about. Both sat at the bar taking care of each and every single man around them.

Abhijeet: yaar!.. ab yeh Munna ayega kab?! (Munna the drug dealer)

Daya: hm.. wait to kar rahe hai!

Abhijeet: ek second… mein abhi aaya (and of course, how can we forget, his flirting business)

Daya: yeh nahi sudhrega!

Daya was sitting alone when abhi's phone rang up.

Daya: oh no!... yeh toh yahi phone chorke chala gaya… kya karun?.. utha lun?

Daya picks up the phone.

Daya: hello!

Tarika: daya sir? Acha abhijeet kahan hai?

Daya( loud music, and difficult to hear): kya?

Tarika: abhijeet?

Daya: Mujhe kuch sumajh nahi a raha hai!

Tarika: bas itna boliye abhijeet kaha hai?

Daya heard only two word "abhijeet kahan"

Daya: oh!.. hum log disco mein hai (unknowingly of course)… aur hum log yahan.. (he hears the sound of beep beep.) hello?.. hello Tarika? Lagta hai kat gaya.

Abhijeet: (comes running, leaving the girl alone, with whom he was flirting) Daya!.. munna aa gaya hai!

Daya forget to tell about the call and got into work.

Flash Back over.

Daya controlled himself and finally spoke up.

Daya: Toh…. Isiliye gussa hai…(unconscious mind) mere saath bhi hota hai!

Abhijeet: tumhare saath bhi hota hai…. Kuch chupa rahe hoon?...mm hmm?

Daya gets a bit uncomfortable at this question.

Daya: Nahi…. nahi…..tumse kya chupana..? (smiles and tries to avoid the question)

Daya's phone rings again….

Abhijeet: Daya….kiska phone hai?

Daya: Woh….. aise hi mobile company wale disturb karte rehte hai na….. bas!

Abhijeet: Wo sab toh thik hai….. par ab mein kya karun?

Daya: hm…. Dekhte hai!

Abhijeet: haan…!

…

At the Forensic Lab. Everyone is upset about the dead body. Daya broke one of his arm and had bandages all around him was crying like anything. The dead body was Abhijeet's

Tarika: (to Daya)…. Yeh sab kaise hua Daya sir?

Daya: Tarika…. Mein aur Abhijeet gari mein aa rahe the. Gari Abhijeet chala raha tha… who kal ki baat se pareshan tha aur….. aur….. Achanak se ek truck aayi aur Abhijeet (trying to control his tears)….. hamara accident ho gaya… mein bach gaya par…par Abhijeet(and he cries)

ACP: Sambhalo apne aap ko Daya…

Abhijeet died. What will happen now? Is this the end of abhirika and a new start for tarika? And Whats daya's little secret? wait for the next part ^_^

A/N : Please review :) and let me know hows it cause i suck at comedy :|


	4. Chapter 4

Tarika: pata nahi….. ab mein kya karun.

Tarika went near Abhijeet's dead body. She was about to touch Abhijeet's hand and….

Daya: nnnnnnnaaaaahhhhhiiiiiiii!

Tarika: kya hua ?(crying)

ACP: tum…. Abhijeet ko chu nahi sakti

Tarika: Par kyun?

Daya: kyunki…. Sachin tum bolo na…..

Sachin: mein…..?!... Vivek … tumhe pata hain na…. mein toh bol bhi nahi paa raha hun (and he cries)

Vivek: ahem…. Kyunki… kyunki?…. Haan! Yeh Abhijeet sir ki aakhri ichcha thi…

Everyone together: haannn….. bilkul…/

Tarika: Par yeh kaisi aakhri icha….?

Sachin: Ab yeh toh Abhijeet sir hi jante hai….. kyun?

ACP: Haan….. sahi keh raha hai Sachin…..

Tarika: Yeh kaisi aakhri icha hai tumhari…..

Salunkhe: Bohut bura lag raha hai…..bichara…..

Tarika was crying a lot, Tasha and Kajal moved forward to support her.

ACP: toh….. hum log chalte hai… Abhijeet samhal ke rehna….!

Salunkhe: kya?... tum lash se baatein kyu kar rahe hoon….

ACP: yaar… tu toh hamesha hi karta hai na, laasho se baat….. isiliye mein bhi…..(cries)

Salunkhe: tuh mazak kar raha hai!?

ACP: nahi/ (Daya whispers)

Daya: sir…. Jaldi chaliye … warna muh se bohut kuch nikal jayega…..

ACP: haan haan … chalo….

Kajal: Tarika…kuch nahi hua hai.

Sahin: Kajal!... kya keh rahi hoon…..

Kajal: haan….. matlab… hua toh hai phir bhi kuch nahi hua hai…..

Sachin: kaajaalll!... chalo….. warna pata nahi kya –kya ho jayega!

Kajal: kya matlab…?

Sachin: tum chalo baad mein matlab samjhaunga… (and catches her hand and takes her away…..)

Vivek: Tasha…. Tumhe kuch bolna hai?

Tasha: take care Tarika…

Vivek: chalo….

Tasha: hmm…..

Salunkhe: Tarika, tum aaj ghar chali jaao….

Tarika: nahi sir, mein nahi jaungi…. Mein Abhijeet ko chorke nahi jaaungi…..

Salunkhe: Tarika… meri baat mano… tum ghar jaao…

Tarika: ok… sir…..

And she leaves….

Abhijeet jumps out and stands up.

Abhijeet: oooffff!... itne der saans rok ke rakha tha…. Jaan nikli jaa rahi thi….

Salunkhe: (with extreme fear) t…t….t… tum… tum … zinda hoon?

Abhijeet: kyun?... mar jane se acha hota?

Salunkhe haan…. Nahi!...

Abhijeet: mm hm …. Itne jaldi nahi marne wala!

Salunkhe: toh tum natak kar rahe the?

Abhijeet: aur nahi toh kya…..?

Salunkhe: yaar!... mujhe toh dara hi diya!... toh tum natak kar rahe hoon?

Abhijeet: haan…..

Salunkhe: par kyun?

Abhijeet: kyunki…..

The next scene takes place in an ice cream parlor. Vivek, Tasha, Sachin and Kajal are having ice-cream.

Sachin: pagal ho gayi ho kya? (To Kajal)

Kajal: kyun?

Sachin: Kajal!... Tum waha sab kuch bolne wali thi!

Kajal: mein kya karu?!... Mere muh se nikal gaya toh!

Sachin: tum thora control nahi kar sakti kya?

Kajal: koshish toh ki…!

Sachin: dikh raha hai kitni koshish ki!

Kaja: Sachin!... ek toh maine kisi tarah se manage karne ki koshish ki aur tum ho ki!

Sachin: haan haan!.. pata hai larkiyan zyada bolti hai but Tasha!... who bhi toh wahi thi na!

Kajal: maine kaha na galti ho gayi!

Sachin: toh maine bhi maaf kar diya na!

Kajal: toh phir jhagra kyun kar rahe hoon!

Sachin: mein kar raha hun jhagra?!

Kajal: haan!

Sachin:tum…./

Vivek: guysss!... plzz !.. just chill…. Kuch bhi nahi hua hai….

Tasha: actually…..!...Tarika ko kuch pata chala?.. nahi na

Vivek: wahi toh….. Tension not….

Sachin: par Tasha bhi toh chup thi…..

Tasha:actually…. Woh

Vivek: kya?

Tasha: mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha tha….

Kajal: matlab?

Tasha: matlab… ki mujhe plan kuch thik se samajh hi nahi aaya…. Abhijeet sir… acting… marna… kuch bhi samajh nahi aaya

Vivek: lo!...

Tasha: I am serious….. mein busy thi isiliye maine thik se sab kuch nahi suna…

Kajal: dekha….!

Sachin:phir bhi!... chup toh thi na….

Kajal: kya matlab!

Sachin: matlab yeh/

Tasha: hello!... mujhe koi bolega bhi ki hua kya hai actually!

Sachin and Kajal glanced at Vivek.

Vivek: kya?

Sachin: aa gaya tumhara kaam….. samjhao apni Juliet ko…!

Vivek: thik hai….

Vivek placed on of his hand around His Juliet's shoulders and pulled her near him an a romantic way.

Vivek: Dekho…..hua yeh ki….ab tum log aise kya dekh rahe hoon ?(to Sachin and Kajal)

Sachin: nahi… kuch nahi… continue….chalo Kajal…..

Kajal: haan chalo…

And they go out for a walk

Vivek: toh….. hua yeh hai ki…. Abhijeet sir aur Tarika , romeo-juliet khel rahe hai…..

Tasha: Vivek!... mazak mat karo!

Vivek: ok ok…..tumhe toh pata hi hai na Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ke beech mein jhagra hua hai…..

Tasha: haan

Vivek: isiliye Daya sir ne Abhijeet sir ko yeh plan diya ki who bhi Tarika ko rulaenge toh use apne galti ka ehsas ho jayega ….. aur marne ka plan Abhijeet sir ka hi tha…..

Tasha: Vivek!... logically galti Abhijeet sir ne hi ki thi… Tarika ka gussa toh jayas hai na…..

Vivek: haan….. par mardo ke view se bhi toh dekho…

Tasha: how mean…..!(and moves Vivek!)

Vivek: what?...

At that moment Sachin and Kajal enter.

Kajal: kya hua?... tum dono ki romeo Juliet story first battle of panipat mein kaise badal gayi?

Sachin: kya hua?

Tasha: mein toh busy thi….. par Kajal tum is plan ko kaise maan gayi?.. u knw na galti Abhijeet sir ki thi… jo wade who nibha pane ki guarantee nahi de sakte hain waise wade karne hi nahi chahiye…..!

Sachin: ooohhhh!... Tasha! Kya tum bhi…. Choro na….. agar is plan se dono ke beech ki duriya mit ti hai toh kya galat hai?

Tasha: par phir bhi…!

Sachin: oh come on Tasha!...choro bhi na!

Kajal: hello!... how dare u talk to talk to Tasha like that?

Sachin: maine kya kiya?... tumhe bura laga Tasha?

Tasha: nahi….! (frankly)

Kajal: Tasha? Wat is this?... tum meri side kyun nahi le rahi hoon?

Tasha: par mujhe sach mein bura nahi laga!

Kajal: par/

Sachin: tum hamesha mujhse jhagra karne ka topic kyun dhundhte rehti hoon?

Vivek and Tasha confused.

Kajal: aree?..maine kya kaha?...u knw ab toh mujhe bhi lagta hai ki plan mein shamil hoke maine galti kar di!

Sachin: haan….. toh plan mein shamil kya bara kam kar liya?... tum toh sab kuch bolne wali thi na….

Kajal: u!... tum aisa kaise keh sakte hoon?

Tasha whispers to Vivek:

Tasha: Vivek , yeh log phir to se shuru ho gaye…..!

Vivek: toh acha hi hai na!

Tasha: wat?

Vivek: hame thora entertainment mil raha hai toh bura kya hai?

Tasha: vivu!

Vivek: plzz tashu…. Let's enjoy…. Abhi popcorn toh hai nahi par ice-cream se hi kaam chala lete hai….

Tasha: right!

Sachin and Kajal all of a sudden: kya hua?

Vivek: kuch nahi… continue !

Tasha and Vivek laugh….and Kajal and Sachin break the world record of fighting…..:D:D:D:D

A/N : This is my last update before exams :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A COMEDY OF ERRORS**

**(PART 5)**

The next scene took place in the **forensic lab**. One cried her heart out before the corpse. She was really sad. All her dreams, all her wishes were finished. Dr. Salunkhe did not pay much head about Abhijeet's condition but he really felt bad for Tarika.

Dr. Salunkhe started. "Tarika who file…" He found that she was still crying. "Tarika, are you ok?"

She wiped of her tears quickly and looked at Dr. Salunkhe to answer "Yes sir, kaunsi file chahiye..?"

"Don't cry Tarika, kuch hua hi nahi hai, tum faltu mein aansun mat bahayo."

She starts crying once again. "Sir, aap aisa mat bolye sir. Please…. Mujhe toh ab bhi yaad hai who kaise gir-gira raha tha mere saamne, aur mein"

"Mujhe toh bohut gussa aa raa hai kisipe"

"Kispe sir?" She said controlling her tears.

"Aur kispe?" He took a sec to look at abhijeet's body. "Is abhijeet pe"

Abhijeet felt like going crazy. "Yeh doctor to meri naiya dubake hi raega" He said in his mind.

"Nahi Sir!" Tarika cut in. "Bas aur nahi! Kam se Kam Abhijeet ko shaanti se marne toh dijiye" And she breaks into tears.

"Yes! I knew it. I love you for this !" Abhijeet felt happy, in his mind.

"Tumhe pata bhi hai Tarika ki…." Dr. Salunkhe seemed to lose his temper.

"Sir please! Abhijeet Ke bare mein aur kuch bhi mat boliye" She blurted.

"Par.."

"No sir! Please"

got a bit angry and spoke to himself, in his mind " Tarika! Tumahar luck bohut acha hai ki tumhe aisa would-be husband mila hai!"

And there was a moment of silence for few seconds. Tarika turned to see Abhijeet once more. His words echoed in her mind continuously. "Mein hamesha tumhara saath nibhaunga, chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. Mein tumhara hun, tha, aur hamesha rahunga" She just could not control herself any more. She rushed towards the exit, controlling her over-flowing flood of tears.

No sooner did she leave, abhijeet got up at once. A tear trickled down his eye also.

"Khush?" Dr. Salunkhe began. " Are yaar kyun sata rahe ho abhijeet? Dekho bichari ko, kina ro rahi hai!" The doctor, for the first time, joined his hands together. "Please! Mein tumse haath jorke binti karta hun! Maaf kardo use"

"Mein kyun maaf karun?" Abhijeet shouted.

"Tum toh ho hi pagal!" Salunkhe said pointing towards Abhijeet.

"Kya?" His tone changed at once. "Kya kahan aapne?"

"Anyways" Trying to divert Abhijeet's mind. "Tarika ko tumpe shak ho raha hai"

"Kaise? Kyun?" Abhijeet enquired.

"Pehle toh ki tum kapre pehne hue ho aur dusri baat tumhe use chune nahi de rahe ho. Pagal hai, bolti hai tumhare seene par sir rakh-ke rona chahti hai"

"Hello!" Abhijeet exclaimed. "Tarika koi aisi-waisi doctor nahi hai. Agar who mere paas ayegi toh use meri dhadkan sunai nahi degi kya? Aur kya matlab hai aapka? Mein kapre nahi pehnu kya?"

"Who to ho nahi sakta" Dr. Salunkhe agreed.

"Wahi toh!" He nodded. "Par ek baat toh hai"

"Who kya?" The doctor asked.

"Aapke laash bare ache hote hai. Kabhi shikayat nahi karte. Meri toh halat hi kaharab ho gayi." He stretched. "Aah! Meri kamar" He sighed holding his back.

"Very good! Bohut acha hua tumhare saath! Ab pare raho yahi" Salunkhe moved towards his desk to do some work

"Dr. Sahab! Kuch khane ko laiye na!" He shouted.

"Kya?... Tumhe kuch nahi milega." He answered sharply, looking into his computer.

"Aree yaar!" he sighed. "Please kuch khane ko laiye na Dr. Sahab. Please." He pleaded.

"Thik hai ruko." He agreed when he thought of Tarika.

"Lekin kab?"

"Itna kyun bolte ho yaar? Abhi Tarika aayegi tab-."

The door opened and Tarika entered. Abhijeet hurried into his bed as fast as possible. Again! He had to keep quiet till she left.

"Sir! Aap canteen mein jaake kha lijiye." She looked at abhijeet. "Mein yahi rehti hoon". She had her eyes fixed on Abhijeet.

Dr Salunkhe was an intelligent one. He looked here and there and then shouted. "Aaaoo" He bent down to hold his feet.

"Are kya hua sir?" Tarika came running.

"Aree… who mere payer mein bohut dard hai. Please kya tum kahan yahi laa sakti hoon?"

"Huh?" She found this really strange. He never asked for his food before, no matter how sick he was.

"Please Tarika!" Trying to convience her.

"Ok sir." She looked at Salunkhe with suspicious eyes. "Mein laati hun" She turned to leave.

Abhijeet got up on his bed once again. "Thank You sir!"

"Huh!" he replied rudely.

After few minutes Tarika entered. Abhijeet was already in his bed.

"Sir! Yeh lijiye. Aapka kana pack karvake laayi hun" She handed the box to Dr. Salunkhe and moved to her desk. She took the chair and sat on it. All the time she kept on staring at Abhijeet. She started sobbing.

" Lo! Phirse Tarika?" Salunkhe placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to support her. "Jaao, jake kha lo" he insisted.

"Sir" she said wiping her tears."Mein kaise kha sakti hun?... Abh- Abhijeet ko bina khilaye"

"Tum chinta mat karo Abhijeet kha lega" He tries to console her.

"Kya?" She shouted in wonder.

"Um, mera matlab hai" trying to correct, "who jahan bhi hoga kha lega…. Tum jake kha lo"

"Nahi sir!"

"Kuch toh kha lo beta, aise toh bimaar par jaaogi"

"Tarika! Kuch kha lo na yaar!" Abhijeet blurted by mistake.

"Yeh kisne bola?" her eyes widened. "Kahi Abhijeet-." She took a step towards Abhijeet.

"N-N-Nahi Tarika" He blocked her way "Bilkul nahi, kisine kuch nahi bola, tum please jaake khana kha lo" he ordered

She looked at Abhijeet with doubtful eyes and finally agreed. "Thik hai sir"

"Aur, ek pack khana aur bhej dena please." He added.

"Ji sir?" she looked in surprise.

"Please Tarika! Bohut buk lagi hai!"

"Ok sir" she turned to leave.

"Phew!" he sighed.

**FEW MINUTES LATER :-**

"Sir! Yeh lijiye" Tarika handed the packet and left from there.

Salunkhe peeped to see if she had left. When he felt satisfied he called abhijeet. "Abhijeet! Utho! Khana nahi khana kya?"

"Haan Haan! Jaldi doon" he got up quickly.

Salunkhe was really very hungry and he started eating quickly. Abhijeet took a spoonful but stop half way.

"Kya hua abhijeet?" Salunkhe asked.

"Sir" He kept the spoon back. "Mein toh kha lunga, par mujhe pata hai…. Tarika nahi khayegi."

"Gayi hai na Canteen, zarur kha legi!" he took another soon.

"Nahi Sir! Who bas aisa bolke gayi hai taki aap aur baat na baraye. Mein nahi khaunga, aap rakh dijiye"

"Aree yaar" gets irritated at first then tried to lower his temper. "Acha thik hai! Mein mana lunga usko, par tum please khalo"

"Nahi! Pehle mein Tarika ko khate hue dekhna chahta hun" Abhijeet argued.

"Hey Bhagwaan! Please abhijeet! Ab agar tum nahi khaoge toh mein Tarika ko nahi manaunga! Soch lo"

"Black mail, huh?"

"I am serious" Salunkhe glared.

"Ok, but mana lena please!"

"Yeah Ok"

They finished eating quickly. Dr. Salunkhe ordered Abhijeet to get back into the bed and rushed towards the canteen.

**IN THE CANTEEN:-**

Salunkhe entered and searched for Tarika in the small room. It was not that difficult because she was the only one sitting there. He was stunned to see that Abhijeet's words were 100% true. He was bound to believe that they really loved each other, TRUE LOVE. Both were away from each other but still imagined the perfect image of their actions. Tarika kept on sobbing and the food lay before her. Salunkhe took few steps to reach where she was. "Tarika!" he called. "Tumne khana nahi kahaya?"

She turned to see. "Sir aap!" She quickly wiped off her tears. "Aap kab aaye?"

"Tumne khana kyun nahi kahaya?"

"Sir mein… I don't know whats wrong but mein Abhijeet ko bhul hi nai paa rahi hun"

"Tarika! Ab jo hogaya so ho gaya! Forget him"

"Nahi sir. Sach bolun toh, I really started liking him or may be…."

"I understand Tarika, but itna mat royo"

"Sir I just can't help, uske yaadein… bar bar mere saamne aa jati hai"

"But, iske liye tum bimaar toh nahi par sakti hoon na? Come on, kha lo!" He ordered.

"Par sir-."

"Tumhe Abhijeet ki kasam"

"Kasam?" She took a sec to think. "What kasam? Abhijeet toh mar chuka….."

"Aree yaar! Mera matlab hai, hamare dil mein toh zinda hai na?"

"Haan…"

"Toh ab kha lo! OK"

"Acha thik hai sir" She wiped of her tears. "Lekin sirf Abhijeet ke liye"

"Haan haan thik hai, chalo ab kha lo"

"Chahe job hi ho sir! Kabhi kabhi toh aisa lagta hai ki Abhijeet zinda hai, who bas acting kar raha hai/"

"Nahi Tarika! Maine khud check kiya hai"

Tarika's eyes again filled with tears but before one could slip Dr. Salunkhe shouted.

"No Tarika! Ab bilkul mat rona… warna!"

"Ok sir"

Tarika anyhow had very little food and when Dr. Salunkhe felt satisfied, he left from there.

**IN THE FORENSIC LAB:-**

"Oh Abhijeet Sahab! Tarika ne kana kha liya" Dr. Salunkhe said happily

"Mujhe pata hai Sir… mein gaya tha wahan." Abhijeet smiled

"Kya? Kab?" Salnkhe asked

"Tabhi, jab Tarika ko shak ho gaya tha" he started laughing

Salunkhe laughed too "Kyun, mujhe vishwas nahi tha kya?"

"Aree nahi sir, mujhe bas aapne aankhon se dekhna tha"

"Ab ho gaya na? Chalo ab jaldi karo, Tarika kisi bhi waqt aati hogi"

"Hm, waise Thank You sir" He glanced.

"Nahi! Mujhe bilkul mat bolo. Hamari dushmani abhi kahatm nahi hui hai… balki aur bar gayi hai"

Who kyun sir?" he looked at Dr. Salunkhe.

"Abhijeet, larkiyon ki respect karna sikho…. Kyun rula rahe ho use bewajah? Haan?" He yelled.

"Khyuni…Choriye sir! Aap nai samjhenge.."

**Night, at 11: 45 PM :-**

Dr. Salunkhe came hurrying, almost breaking the Lab door.

"Abhijeet" Salunkhe shouted.

Abhijeet sprang out of his bed at once. "Kya hua?" He asked.

"Lagta hai Tarika ko sab kuch pata chal gaya! Jaldi se tumhara Operation karna hoga… Taki use aisa lage ki mein tumhara postmortem kar raha hun"

"Kya? Operation?" His eyes widened.

"Thora sa hi lagegaa… Don't worry"

"KYA?"

"Mein abhi sab kuch leke aaya?" Dr. Salunkhe rushed to take his required things.

Abhijeet fainted almost when he saw the scissors.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Hey! It's one of my best parts ever written. I whole heartily appreciate Daya sir's existence in this scene. He's like the diamond here. This is one of the best parts of the story (according to me) and I have purposely used script format here because I have to specify the speakers. I will soon change the other chapters into 'Direct Speech' Format. :)

** THE COMEDY OF ERRORS**

(**PART 6)**

**It was about 12:00 AM that is midnight. Everyone enjoyed sleeping in the city except someone. Daya's phone rings. Daya was sleeping like a good boy after a tiring case that day and he didn't feel like picking the phone. He felt that the caller went on calling him for a long time so he picked his phone unwillingly. He still had his eyes closed and did not bother to read the caller's name. No sooner did he accept the call, there was a power cut. He gets annoyed and sticks the phone to his ear.**

**Daya (sleepy voice):** Kaun hai?

**Abhijeet:** Aree yaar mein hun!

**Daya (he would doze of any second):** Kaun mein?

**Abhijeet:** Aree, mein hun! MEIN

**Daya(still sleepy, most probably dreaming):** Acha! Samajh gaya… Dekhiye Mr. Goat! Aap mere sapne mein aakar already mera suhaag raat bigar chuke hai… Ab agar real life mein bhi koshish ki to/

**Abhijeet cut in: **Uff! Daya! **(he yelled) **Mein hun! Abhijeet! Koi gaot-woat nahi!

**Daya sprang out of his bed at once, he captured his senses and spoke:** Oh..Oh.. Abhijeet tum ho?.. Bolo!

**Abhijeet:** mein goat hun?

**Daya:** Aree nahi yaar… who toh bas…

**Abhijeet:** Aur sapne mein suhaag raat… real life mein bhi? Yeh ho kya gaya hai tumhe aaj kal. Kahi hoi/

**Daya:** Nahi Nahi! Who toh bas sapna tha… aur kuch nahi!

**Abhijeet:** Acha ok! Kahan ho tum?

**Daya:** mein kahan hun? **(he thought to himself)**… are haan! Mein mus/**(he was about to blurt out everything) **Ahem Ahem…..m-m-m-m-m—

**Abhijeet:** kya m—m-m—kar rahe hoon hein?

**Daya:** m—mein ghar pe hun!

**Abhijeet:** toh tum kaise ho?

**Daya:** mein thik**—(he suddenly gets angry)** Helloo! Tumne itne raat ko mera haal chal janne ke liye phone kiya hai? **(he yelled)**

**Abhijeet:** Are nahi yaar! Mein toh bhul hi gaya…. Acha suno!

**Daya:** Bolo!

**Abhijeet:** Yaar! Bohut bari problem ho gayi hai!

**Daya (shocked):** Kya hua hai?

**Someone woke up as Daya kept on shouting. And that someone was a Girl!**

**Girl:** Daya, kaun hai?

**Abhijeet:** Yahan par Dr. salunkhedrama ko real dikhane ke liye Mujhe kaatna chah rahe hai..!

**Daya (to the Girl):** Koi nahi!

**Abhijeet:** 'Koi nahi?' hein?

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Tum chup raho!

**Girl:** Mein kyun chup rahun?

**Daya (to the Girl):** Nahi tumhe nahi….

**Abhijeet:** Kya mujhe nahi?

**Daya:** Nahi, tumhe hi bola !

**Daya was talking to both simultaneously. The 'Girl' did not know that Daya was talking to someone on the phone and this brings a huge confusion later**.

**Abhijeet:** Toh tumne suna na!

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Haan !

**Abhijeet:** Toh bolo?

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Haan sochta hun, ruko….

**Girl:** Daya! Yeh sab tum kay keh rahe hoon!?

**Daya (to Abhijeet): **tum so jao !.. Mein abhi handle karta hun…

**Girl:** Wwwaattt!... Mere sone se kya matlab hain tumhara… N handle?.. Kya handle?

**Daya (to the Girl):** Tum baith jaao!

**Abhijeet:** Kya Daya!... Mazak hai kya?... Ek baar so jaao ek baar baith jaao?

**Daya: (to Abhijeet**) Nahi … TUM so jaao…

**Girl:** Kya?

**Daya (to the Girl): **Tumhe nahi kaha darling!

**Abhijeet:** Darling? DAYA?!

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Are nahi yaar ! Tumhe nahi….Tum so jaao.

**Girl:** kya?

**Abhijeet:** Please… Is Salunkhe ko mujhe chune se mana karo..!

**Daya (to Abhijeet ): **Mein abhi chu ke dekhta hun/ I mean…. Mein abhi phone karta hun….

**Girl:** Pehle sona…. Phir chuna?... kya matlab hain tumhara?

**Daya (to the Girl):** Are mein tumhe chune ki baat nahi kar raha!

**Abhijeet:** Kya keh rahe ho tum?

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Yaar tum so jao na!

**Girl:** Daya!... You know you have gone CCCRRRAAAZZZYYY!

**Daya (to the Girl):** Nahi darling mein tumhe nahi bol raha hun. Mein toh/

Abhijeet: Tum mujhe bar bar darling kyun keh rahe hoon? Hein?.. peeke aaye ho kya?

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Nahi! Tumhe kyun darling bolunga ?... Tum Muskaan ho kya?... OoOoppps.

**Muskaan:** Tumhe ho kya gaya hai?... Mein Muskaan hi hun!

**Abhijeet (naughty voice):** MUSKAAN?..Acha toh…..Nahi matlab…. Sorry….. Galat time pe phone kiya!

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** N…n…nahi….. Kaun Muskaan?... mein nahi jaanta.

**Muskaan:** What?... Daya!... Pagal ho gaye ho kya?

**Abhijeet:** Acha…. Toh chalo abhi baith ke baat karte hain.

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Haan… Nahi!... Matlab … Mujhe kaam hai!

**Abhijeet:** Haan…kaam toh hai… aur kya kya kam hai…. Woh toh samajh hi sakta hun…..

**Daya (to Abhijeet):** Dekho aisi koi baat nahi hai!

**Muskaan:** Daya! I hate you!

**Daya (to Muskaan ):** But I love you baby!

**Abhijeet:** Kya?...Kya kaha tumne?... Tum mujhse pyaar karte hoon?

**Daya(to Abhijeet ):** Mein tumhe pyaar kyun karu?.. Haan?

**Muskaan:** YOU! YOU, Whatever! (She left form there rudely, in the dark)

**Daya (to Muskaan):** Baby… B..

**Abhijeet**: Baby?... Meri abhi tak Tarika se shaadi nahi hui hai yaar!

**Daya: (almost crying)** Mere Bhai….. Mujhpe rehem karo….. Please phone rakho!

**Abhijeet:** Kyun?... KISI ko manana hai?

**Daya:** Haan….. Nahi!... Woh agar tum phone nahi rakhoge toh mein salunkhe sir ko kaise bolunga…. Haan?

**Abhijeet:** Acha thik hai…. Byee….!

**Daya:** Haan haan …. Byeee!...

**Daya ends the call. "Phew!" he sighed. He could not see anything in the dark but still tried to locate her in the dark. "Muskaan! Musi!" He called moving forward. "Kahan ho tum baby? Aaaoo!" He banged himself against a wall. "Pata nahi in larkiyon ko bhi kitni ajeeb ajeeb jagah milti hai chipne ke liye!" He said rubbing his fore head.**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A COMEDY OF ERRORS**

(**PART 7)**

"Hahaha, toh…..toh… tum Abhijeet… Haha, My God!" Muskaan exclaimed.

Daya laughed harder, "Haan… Hahaha!" He laughed again.

The laugh echoed from one corner to other. They laughed and laughed clutching their stomach. It was laugh, a laugh which was a mixture of friendship, love, understanding, bond, and lots more.

Muskaan laughed harder, "Sona…. Chuna…" Daya laughed at it.

"Pata hai, is chakkar mein Abhijeet ko sab pata chal gaya" Daya laughed again.

Muskaan laughed and laughed till she realized it, "WHAT?" She shouted in shock.

"Haan…" Daya laughed.

"Aur tum has rahe hoon?" Muskaan asked seriously.

Daya nodded laughing.

"Daya" She shook him up, "ABHIJEET ko pata chal gaya!"

"Haan?" He turned, "Oh Shit! ABHIJEET ko pata chal gaya? Ab kya hoga..?"

"Kuch bhi nahi!" Muskaan grinned.

"Muskaan…" Daya smirked.

Muskaan chuckled, "Mein kya karoon? Tum hi ajeeb ajeeb se expressions de rahe hoo."

"Haan….. Sahi kaha" He nodded, "Mera hi dimaag kharab ho gaya hai…"

"Woh toh pehle se hi tha…." Muskaan mumbled under her breath.

"Kya?" Daya gave a sharp turn.

Muskaan acted to be innocent, "Ruko…. Mein trophy banake… I mean coffee bana ke lati hun!"

"Nahi, nahi!" Daya shook, "Kya kaha tumne?" He asked.

"Kuch nahi mere teddy bear, kuch nahi!" She assured clutching his cheek.

"Muskaan!" He shouted, "Tumhe pata hai na jab tum mujhe…. Mujhe... Teddy bolti ho toh, mera gussa thanda ho jata hai…" He smiled.

"Isiliye toh kaha!"

Daya smiled again, "Waise….. tum bhi meri brabie doll se kam nahi hoo!"

Muskaan blushed. "Are haan!" She began, "Mein toh bhul hi gayi, kya hua hai? Abhijeet Sir ko lekar kya problem hai?" She reminded.

"Haan haan, usi problem ko toh solve kiya jaa raha hai…. Sona….. Chuna!" He laughed again.

Muskaan hit him slightly, "Daya!" She yelled, "Waise…." She began, "Dono bare cute hai…."

"Haan, so toh hai!" Daya agreed, "Sabse cute to jhagadte hue lagte hai"

"Woh kyun?" Muskaan asked.

"Kyunki dono ko jhagadna aat hi nahi!" Daya laughed again.

"Acha?" Muskaan smiled. She looked at Daya and buried her head into his shoulder Daya made her comfortable by placing his arm around her. Both kept quiet for few seconds. "Teddy!" Muskaan started, "Tumne mujhse kitne din jhagda nahi kiya.."

"Muskaan?" Daya screamed dragging.

"Kya?" She rose, "Mujhe na…. tumse jhagda karke boohhuuttt acha lagta hai!" She smiled.

"Kya tum bhi Muskaan, tumhe ladai jhagde ke liye aur koi nahi milta kya?"

"Nahi! Aaj kal woh nayi officer aayi hai na, woh hi mujrim ko chata marti hai! Mujhe marne hi nahi deti!" Muskaan informed.

"Muskaan! Tum na…" Daya smiled. Muskaan smiled back. "Jo bhi ho! Abhijeet ne choice bara acha kiya hai!"

Muskaan nodded, "Right! Pata hai jab mein Abhijeet aur Tarika ke bare mein sunti hun toh mujhe hamari yaad aa jati hai!"

"Mujhe bhi!" Daya said nodding.

"Hum log kitne budhu the na? Kabhi ek dusre ko samajh hi nahi paaye!" Muskaan sighed.

"Sahi kaha, tab itne busy the ki….."

Muskaan smiled, "Halki Halki si havaye behti thi…."

Daya continued, "Aur tumahre baal udte the…. Kitni pyaari lagti thi tum"

"Aur zyada pyara toh tab lagta tha jab tum mere taraf haule haule se dehte the!" Muskaan added.

"Aur phir ACP sir, 'Daya, lash se kya pata chala?" Daya grinned.

"Haan! Yeh kaise bhul sakti hun?"

"Tumhe bohut miss karta hun Muskaan!" Daya sighed.

"Mein bhi karti hun…" She placed her head back on his chest.

"Tum hamare CID mein wapas kyun nahi aati?" Daya asked.

"Mein kya karu? ACP sir ko kya reason bolungi?"

"Haan…. Ab yeh toh bol nahi sakti ki Daya ke liye aana chati hun…"

"Mujhe bhi wahan aana hai Daya!"

"Kash! By the way kafi der ho gayi hai na?" Daya said checking his watch.

"Hmmmm… par kyun?" She asked.

"nahi woh…. Raat ko yahan aata hum phir yahi so jata hun….. pata nahi tum kya sochogi….." He checked his watch again.

"GET OUT!" Muskaan roared.

Daya got thoroughly confused, "Kyun?"

"Just get out" Muskaan pointed towards the door.

"Arey par kyun?"

"Ab tum mere ghar aayoge toh mujhe bura lagega?" Muskaan turned the other way.

"Oh God! Yeh Muskaan ab tak nahi badli….. mera dimaag kharab karke hi isko chain milta hai…" Daya whispered.

"Kya?" Muskaan heard some of it.

"Nahi nahi Musi, kuch nahi." Daya smiled.

"Jaao yahan se!" Muskaan ordered.

"Arey I am sorry Muskaan!"

"I don't care!" was her reply.

"I am sorry na….." Daya clutched his ears, "Tumhara teddy maafi mang raha hai na?"

"Hmmmm…. whatever!"

"Acha?" Daya exclaimed, "Um… waise, is Teddy ko tickle karna bhi aat hai!"

Muskaan turned at the word 'TICKLE' "No, No, No Daya! Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge." She shouted when she saw Daya approaching.

Do you guys think Daya's gonna listen? Daya started tickling her, and Muskaan couldn't control laughing. The Teddy and Barbie doll sprang from sofa to sofa laughing like crazy people. CID officers? Anyone and everyone would deny. And Yes, the awaited one, Muskaan mostly looked at Daya all the time and of course didn't look down even once. Therefore here she slipped, and there she landed on the floor. Daya tried to save her, but came down with her. Just that Daya last moment saving made a difference, Daya laid on the floor and Muskaan on him. Or how can you imagine me writing, 'Daya falling on Muskaan'? o.O Anyways, back to the scene. Like every Hindi serial, both looked into each other's eye. The same breeze blew in the air, blowing Muskaan's hair softly. A little moment of silence and love occupied the whole room. Both breathed heavily as their lips approached for each other. Both looked deep in each other's eye and their lips were a centimeter far when they unexpectedly shook up at the stupid ringtone of Daya. Sorry, but the villain is Abhijeet again. Muskaan got up quickly, embarrassed, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Daya looked into his phone which displayed 'ABHIJEET CALLING' He must have been cursing his best friend at that moment but clamped his phone onto his ears and said "Hello!" in heavy voice.

"Are yaar kya kar rahe ho tum huh? Yeh Salunkhe apni instruments check kar raha hai!" Abhijeet informed.

"Oh Sorry!" He apologized. "Mein bhul hi gaya tha, abhi aaya ruko!"

"Bhul gaya tha?" Abhijeet yelled.

"Haan haan thik hai yaar" Daya said.

Abhijeet went on, "Thik hai… what thik hai? Hello… Hello! Phone Kat diya?"

Daya kept his phone back into the pocket and looked up. There the cherry red face was waiting for him to look up, but when he actually looked at her, she turned her gaze quickly. "Woh….woh…." Daya searched for words. At the same time, Muskaan kept on blushing. An awkward silence grew between both who were looking for words. Muskaan still waited for him to speak first. It was almost 60 seconds of silence by now and nobody spoke. Daya couldn't resist himself anymore; he looked up and kissed straight on her lips, even before Muskaan could react. A minute or two and finally both left each other in need of oxygen. Another moment of awkwardness. Muskaan stood spellbound staring at his face which had a tint of pink. He looked up with embarrassed eyes and but the 'embarrassment' was too much for anyone to speak. Daya chose to leave and rushed towards the door. Muskaan just smiled, smiled and smiled again till she burst out into laughter.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review ^_^**


End file.
